fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hans
, Ganz |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem Fates |firstseen =Chapter 3: Journey Begins |firstfought =Chapter 13: Another Hope (Fates: Birthright) Chapter 26: Treason (Fates: Conquest) Chapter 16: White Flame (Fates: Revelation) |class =Berserker |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Hisanori Koyatsu English Travis Willingham }} Hans is a non-playable character and the tertiary antagonist in the Birthright ''and ''Conquest routes of Fire Emblem Fates and a minor antagonist in the route of Revelation. Profile Hans is a soldier of Nohr and a criminal who has committed a number of heinous atrocities that include murder and robbery. Lustful for achieving success in life, Hans abuses the power ceded to him in order to attain his goal. Several years prior to the events of Fates, Xander had personally arrested Hans, but the criminal was released by Garon after having supposedly "rehabilitated" in prison. Prologue Garon deploys Hans to assist Corrin on a "redemption" mission by exploring an "abandoned" Hoshidan fort near the edge of their borders. After the party unexpectedly encounters Hoshidans guarding the fort, Hans kills one of them, forcing the remaining Hoshidans to attack the party, much to the dismay of both Corrin and Gunter. Hans blindly charges towards a fortified Hoshidan position, getting himself wounded in battle. However, it was just a ruse, as he feigned death so that he could see what Corrin would do, as per Garon's orders. Following the battle that ensues, as Corrin and Gunter prepare to return back to Nohr, Hans ambushes them, whereupon he succeeds in driving Gunter off the cliff into the yawning void of the Bottomless Canyon. He then attempts to kill Corrin in a similar vein, but fails to do so as they, enraged by Hans' betrayal, activates the Dragon Fang skill. As Corrin moves in to strike Hans, they furiously demand to know the reason behind his betrayal, Hans only reply that he was following Garon's orders. Before Corrin can ask why, they are pulled away and into the chasm by the haunted Ganglari. Hans promptly makes his escape, presumably back to Nohr to report the success of his mission to Garon. Birthright Hans appears in Chapter 13 as part of Camilla's forces. Although defeated in battle, he manages to survive. Leo appears and attempts to kill Corrin, but they are forced to flee when Scarlet and her Chevian rebels arrive. As the war continues to progress, Hans is later encountered Chapter 24 where he is promoted to commander. While passing through an underground passage under Elise's guidance, the Hoshidan army accidentally stumbles upon a training ground. Obscured by a statue, the army watch as Hans enters the grounds as Nohrian Heroes and Generals are engaged in training. One of the Generals later discovers the Hoshidan army, whereupon and Hans gleefully orders his troops to use them as practice targets. However, the soldiers are unable to kill them and angered by the incompetence of his soldiers, personally takes over and lands several devastating blows against Corrin. Before he can land the killing strike, Lilith arrives and takes the blow for them, sending them into a fit of rage. During the battle that follows, Hans takes command of his soldiers to kill the intruders. In the ensuing battle, he is slain and the remaining Nohrian forces decide to surrender to the Hoshidans. Lilith also dies from the wounds she got from blocking Hans' attack shortly after. Conquest Hans reappears in Chapter 13, where he joins the Corrin in their plans to a stop the rebellion uprising that has broken out in Cheve. The Nohrians come out victorious and the army has spared the lives of the enemy soldiers. Hans, having been ordered by Garon to kill not only the remaining wounded Hoshidan troops and Chevian knights, but also the Chevian civilians following the Corrin's defeat of Scarlet. Corrin attempts to stop him, but Hans claims that he is just following Garon's orders and that he cannot listen to Corrin since Garon's word is law, before continuing his killing spree. According to Camilla, Hans also killed Scarlet in a particularly "gruesome manner" after she was defeated by Corrin. In Chapter 14, Hans later gives Garon his report, crediting Corrin with most of the work he had done, much of their indignant outrage. After the Nohrians kills the band of Hoshidan soldiers that arrived to assassinate Garon, he orders Hans and Iago to kill all the singers in Nestra. When Corrin protests, Leo manages to drag them out of the situation, while Hans and Iago leave to begin their killing spree. Hans is also briefly seen in Chapter 16, where Garon welcomes Gunter back into the Nohrian army. Hans also greets him back, but Gunter remains silent towards him. Hans later reemerges following the conclusion of the fierce defense put up by Yukimura in Chapter 22. Upon his entrance, he mercilessly slays a few of the Hoshidan prisoners, not including Yukimura, Sakura and her retainers Subaki and Hana. Although Xander and the others try to stop him from killing any more prisoners, they are halted by Garon, who threatens to execute them for treason if they continue in their protests. In Chapter 24, Hans, along with Iago, kills several Hoshidan civilians as they go into the capital city. Hans makes one final appearance in Chapter 26, where he, along with Iago and Garon's loyalists, attempts to kill Corrin after Garon assumes the throne of Hoshido and for Corrin letting Hinoka escape alive. The joint effort of these deceitful characters proves to be in vain, as the Nohrian royals turn against them since Garon isn't around to protect them any more. Corrin, working alongside their siblings and army, manages to kill Hans, Iago and all of Garon's loyalist, ending their tyranny and providing retribution to the innocent lives lost at the hands of Hans and Iago. Before his death, Hans is shocked and angered, complaining how he will not be rewarded for all his "hard" work. Revelation In Chapter 14, following Xander's return to Castle Krackenberg after his return from Cyrkensia, Hans is observed to be conversing with Iago. Within this exchange, Hans asserts the impossibility of Xander being convinced to join the Corrin's cause, to which Iago disagrees and brings up the fact that Camilla had joined the Corrin's army to support his disagreement, resolutely maintaining a stance of suspicion against Xander. The two are unaware that Elise was eavesdropping on them, who then leaves to join Corrin. Hans later reappears in Chapter 16, once again hired by Garon to kill Corrin and stop them from getting near the Bottomless Canyon. Although Hans puts up a good fight, he is killed by combined might of both Hoshido and Nohr. Though Iago arrives after Hans' defeat, he is also slain in battle and unable to obtain victory despite Hans putting a significant dent in the combined force. Personality Hans is a violent criminal who will go to any length, no matter how inhumane they may be, in order to realize his dream of attaining power. To this end, he relishes murder and bloodshed, a fact that is repeatedly proven through his involvement across the game's various routes. He cares little for his subordinates, willingly charging forward alongside them, but abandoning them the first instance he is outmatched. He always follows Garon's orders with a lack of remorse and is more concerned with his own self-preservation than the well-being of his comrades. Hans has earned the dislike and distrust of the Nohrian royal siblings, particularly Xander, for his lack of humanity. Likewise, Hans detests them, stating that they are another obstacle in the way of obtaining glory and relishes the thought of killing them in order to do so. When Xander and the Nohrian royals betray Iago, Hans is unfazed and remorselessly threatens to kill them, calling them "weak", showing he is loyal only to Garon, which leads to Hans getting his comeuppance for his shameless and disgraceful crimes. In-Game As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 13 - Another Hope |-|Normal= Axe - B |Item= Silver Axe }} |-|Hard= Axe - B |Item= Silver Axe }} |-|Lunatic= Axe - B |Item= Silver Axe }} Birthright Chapter 24 - Tears of a Dragon |-|Normal= Axe - A |Item= Brave Axe Silver Star Axe Chakram (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Axe - A |Item= Brave Axe Silver Star Axe Chakram (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Axe - S |Item= Brave Axe Silver Star Axe Chakram (Dropped) }} Conquest Chapter 26 - Treason |-|Normal= Axe - S |Item= Aurgelmir (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Axe - S |Item= Aurgelmir (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Axe - S |Item= Aurgelmir (Dropped) }} Revelation Chapter 16 - White Flames |-|Normal= Axe - B |Item= Tomahawk (Dropped) Steel Axe }} |-|Hard= Axe - B |Item= Tomahawk (Dropped) Steel Axe }} |-|Lunatic= Axe - S |Item= Tomahawk (Dropped) Steel Axe }} Quotes Help description A Nohrian soldier who is hungry for advancement and short on ethics. Defeated by Enemy *"Ah, dammit..." "Ally" Hans (Chapter 3) Pre-Battle Retreat Enemy Hans (Chapter 13 (Birthright)) Pre-Battle Retreat Enemy Hans (Chapter 24 (Birthright)) Pre-Battle Vs. Corrin *'Hans': Ah, I finally get a chance to finish the job. My axe is waiting... *'Corrin': I'm going to burn you to the ground, Hans. When I'm through with you, your axe will be the only reminder you ever lived. Death Enemy Hans (Chapter 26 (Conquest)) Pre-Battle Death Enemy Hans (Chapter 16 (Revelation)) Pre-Battle Death Etymology The name Ganz is a German surname for the word "complete" or "full". The meaning of this name however, isn't suitable to his character, because of that, it is better to assume that the name is spelled gans with a "s" instead of a "z". Gans is German for "Goose". The name Hans is a male German, Dutch, and Scandinavian name meaning "gift from God" or "God has been gracious". It is both a short form for the name Johannes and the German variant of the Hebrew name John. Trivia * In a Fire Emblem Cipher live-stream, what appeared to be a WIP card art for Hans appeared. * Despite being a Berserker, Hans uses the critical animation of a Fighter's by leaping into the air and back down to strike his victims rather than beginning with a forward rush like what most Berserkers do. * In a sketch by Kozaki, Hans is spending his leisure time with two women, presumably his lovers. * His character model in Chapter 3 retains his Berserker battle model rather than a Fighter equivalent. * Like Iago, Zola, Garon and Mikoto, Hans has unused blushing portraits within the games codes. Gallery File:Ganz Artwork Kozaki.png|Rough sketch of Hans from Yusuke Kozaki's twitter. File:Ganz Artwork Kozaki2.png|Rough sketch of Hans from Yusuke Kozaki's twitter. File:Ganz Artwork Kozaki3.png|Rough sketch of Hans from Yusuke Kozaki's twitter. File:Ganz Artwork Kozaki4.png|Sketch of Hans with his girlfriends from Yusuke Kozaki's twitter. RoughSketchJakobandHans.png|Rough sketch of Jakob and Hans from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. JakobandHansSketch.png|Sketch of Jakob and Hans from Yusuke Kozaki's Twitter. GoodbyeHans.png|Sketch of Jakob and Hans from Yusuke's Kozaki's Twitter. File:Fe ganz.jpg|A sketch of Hans from Kozaki's twitter for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Hans_cipher_art.jpg B10-084N.png|Hans as a Berserker in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Ganzavatar.png|Hans' official Twitter icon File:Ganz in Chapter 13 of Nohr.png|Still image of Hans from chapter 13 of Conquest File:Hans_Berserker_FE14.jpg|Hans' battle model as a Berserker in Fates. Iago hans zola garon.jpg|A sketch of Garon, Iago, Zola and Hans by Yusuke Kozaki. hans N.png|First preview of Hans's Fire Emblem Cipher card art. Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters